vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tanjirou Kamado
Summary Ever since the death of his father, Tanjirou has taken it upon himself to support his family. Although their lives may be hardened by tragedy, they've found happiness. But that ephemeral warmth is shattered one day when Tanjirou finds his family slaughtered, and the lone survivor, his sister Nezuko, turned into a demon. To his surprise, however, Nezuko still showed signs of human emotion and thought. Thus he embarked on a quest to fight demons and find a cure for his sister and make her human again. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, higher with Dance of the Fire God | At least 9-A, higher with Dance of the Fire God, higher with Demon Slayer Mark | At least 9-A, likely higher, higher with Demon Slayer Mark | At least 8-C, at most 8-B, likely 8-B with Demon Slayer Mark Name: Kamado Tanjirou Origin: Kimetsu no Yaiba Gender: Male Age: 13 | 15 Classification: Demon Slayer Powers and Abilities: |-|Post-Demon Slayer Training=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses and Clairvoyance (Can recognize and smell things normally impossible, such as the smell of the demon who killed his family years after the event or the intention of others. Can smell what kind of person someone is, their feelings and, to an extent, how strong they are), Limited Empathic Manipulation and Morality Manipulation (Can force those who enter his mind to become kinder), Expert Swordsman, Rage Power (Can become rage filled in stressful situations Broke Insouke’s rib with one punch despite his injuries), Information Analysis (Can smell the weakness of his enemies), Absorption (The ore of his blade absorbs sunlight), Statistics Amplification (Constant Flow gradually increases the strength of his strike with each blow. Increases his speed with Dance of the Fire God), Sensation Manipulation and Regeneration Negation (High-Mid) (Tanjirou’s Dance of the Sun God negates demon’s regenerative abilities and makes the part that got slashed feel like it’s burning), Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, and Heat Manipulation (Demon Corp Garbs protect against fire and water Demon Corps protects against cold), Air Manipulation and Confusion (Trained in a mountain with little air for a year, and survived in a bog, despite the confusion and dizziness he must have experienced), Pain Manipulation (Could fight despite fractures, broken ribs, and a damaged leg), Fear Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement (Withstood Rui’s aura. His aura was implied to be similar to Shinobu’s, which caused intense shuddering and lack of air) |-|Post-Rehabilitation Training=All previous abilities plus, Body Control (By breathing, hemorrhage can be ceased), Stealth Mastery (Snuck up on Kotetsu), Resistance to Sleep Manipulation (Escaped a deep sleep. Kills himself in his dream to escape sleep), Poison Manipulation (Could fight despite being struck by with deadly poison for extended periods of time) |-|Post-Zeroshiki Training=All previous abilities plus, Precognition (Can predict opponent’s movement by smell), Social Influencing (Forced the naturally aggressive Genya to work with him just with the innocence of his eyes), Reactive Power Level (Gets faster the longer the fight goes on), Resistance to Sound Manipulation (Took powerful soundwaves, albeit they were weakened) |-|Post-Pillar Training=All previous abilities plus, Perception Manipulation (See-Through-World makes his perception of time slow down), Resistance to Enhanced Senses, Precognition and Extrasensory Perception (With See-Through-World, his intent becomes completely concealed and impossible to detect) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Cut through a boulder), higher with Dance of the Fire God (Cut through Rui's most durable threads and nicked his neck which is even more durable than his threads) | At least Small Building level (Fought Enmu who was enhanced by Muzan's blood), higher with Dance of the Fire God (Can somewhat keep up with Base Daki), higher with Demon Slayer Mark (Overpowered Gyutaro and sliced off his head) | At least Small Building level, likely higher (Capable of fighting Hantengu’s emotion clones), higher with Demon Slayer Mark (Easily overpowered and cut off three of Hantengu’s emotion clones’ head. Can also cut the real Hantengu's neck) | At least Building level, at most City Block level+ (Kept up with and parried attacks from Akaza for an extended period of time), likely City Block level+ with Demon Slayer Mark (Completely outclassed Akaza and sliced off his head) Speed: Hypersonic+ combat speed with High Hypersonic reactions (Dodged an attack stated to be exactly as fast as the sound of a drum was. Dodged a blitz from a demon), higher with Dance of the Fire God (Can keep up with Rui) | At least Hypersonic+ combat speed with High Hypersonic reactions (Can keep up with Enmu), higher with Dance of the Fire God (Can barely keep up with Daki and Gyutaro), higher with Demon Slayer Mark (Faster than before) | At least Hypersonic+ combat speed with High Hypersonic reactions (Can keep up with Hantengu’s emotion clones), higher with Demon Slayer Mark (Blitzed Hantengu’s emotion clones) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Akaza), higher with Demon Slayer Mark (Faster than before), higher with See-Through World (Watched the fight between Giyuu and Akaza as if they were in slow motion). Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Superhuman | Superhuman | Superhuman Striking Strength: Small Building Class, higher with Dance of the Fire God | At least Small Building Class, higher with Dance of the Fire God, higher with Demon Slayer Mark | At least Small Building Class, likely higher, higher with Demon Slayer Mark | At least Building Class, at most City Block Class+, likely City Block Class+ with Demon Slayer Mark Durability: Small Building level (Survived blows from Hand Demon) | At least Small Building level, (Survived attacks from Daki and Gyutaro), higher with Demon Slayer Mark | At least Small Building level, likely higher, (Survived attacks from Hantengu’s emotion clones), higher with Demon Slayer Mark | At least Building level, at most City Block level+ (Survived attacks from Akaza), likely City Block level+ with Demon Slayer Mark Stamina: High (Constantly keeps pushing himself to the limits of his stamina, much higher than previously), higher with Flame God's breathing technique (The same skill allowed his sickly father to dance for hours out in the snow while barely clothed, with his father saying that he could dance forever, though this is likely hyperbolic) | Extremely high (Trained for seven days non-stop with no food and only a small amount of water from rain, later drained for even greater stamina). Range: Extended melee range | Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Nichirin sword (A blade made from metals that absorbed the light of the sun, it negates the regeneration of demons by decapitating them, as they are weak to sunlight), Demon Slayer Corps (Protect from the claws and slashing attacks from weaker demons, give resistance to heat and cold) | A higher quality sword. Intelligence: Genius. Despite his hardheaded nature, Tanjirou is incredibly analytical. Even against opponents that heavily outmatch him in multiple categories, Tanjirou is capable of creating strategies to beat an opponent on the fly and in danger even if it results in his own death. Upon seeing a fighting style once, Tanjirou can analyze it, and it’s even possible for him to accomplish such a feat even in the midst of a constantly shifting location where he lacks any environmental advantage or benefit. Even if the opponent offers no real details or specifics on their power, Tanjirou can pick up subtle phrases and words used throughout their fights to deduce the ability. He's even conjured new abilities and utilized them effectively upon using them once, even able to combine techniques despite not being fully proficient in one of them. Weaknesses: Cannot lie convincingly, and cannot use Fire God breath techniques more than a few times without exhausting himself and doing so after using Breath of Water techniques wrecks havoc on his body. Limit Break has a time limit, as he cannot keep that form up for long. | Demon Slayer Mark takes a toll on his stamina. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Enhanced Smell: Tanjiro can smell things normally impossible, and has integrated this into his fighting. He can smell multiple elements, such as: *Demons, allowing him to find them and making him able to predict attacks from them that he could normally not, such as an underground attack that he couldn't see. *Emotions, allowing him to know what people feel around him. *The "opening thread," a thread that shows him an opening in the enemy that he can strike at. *"Intentions," he can smell where an attack will strike at, even if done by a mindless being such as a robot. Breathing Techniques: The technique used by most demon hunters, though many have their personal version, it accelerates blood flow and heartbeat, and increases body temperature. It "thrills" the bones and muscles in the body, making them comparable in strength to those of demons. *'Breath of Water:' A breathing technique that focuses on fluidity of movements, allowing the redirection of energy and precise and continuous movements with the sword. **'First Style: Water Surface Slice:' A single concentrated slash **'Second Style: Water Wheel:' The user spins their body, slashing in all directions. **'Third Style: Dance of the Rapid Current:' The user swings his blade at his opponent in a way that mimics the movement of waves on the surface of the water. **'Fourth Style: Striking Tide:' A strike that is directed at the neck, it can be used against multiple, allowing the user to dance around people and attacks while cutting them down with one fluid movement. It **'Fifth Style: The Merciful Rain of a Dry Day:' A "sword strike of kindness" that kills the target with little to no pain, instead of making them feel as if light rain was hitting them. Used when the enemy offers their neck, though it can likely be used if they don't try to protect it. **'Sixth Style: Twisting Whirlpool:' Tanjirou fiercely twists his upper and lower body, which creates a whirlpool that cuts anything caught in it. **'Seventh Style: Piercing Rain Drop:' A fast and accurate stab. The fastest Breath of Water technique. **'Eight Style: Waterfall Jar:' Tanjirou cuts the target vertically. **'Ninth Style: Water Splash Chaos:' Minimizes the landing time and surface needed when landing, allowing the user to move without limits. Ideal when fighting in a place with no solid foothold. **'Tenth Style: The Dragon of Change:' A continuous attack that increases in power with each rotation, creating a strong slash. *'Dance of the Fire God:' A technique his father used, and he later mimicked, it allows for stronger attacks that give the ones hit the feeling of burning, and drastically slows down regeneration (Demons capable of regenerating limbs at subsonic speeds could barely heal from it). Tanjiro uses combined it with the Breath of Water to make strong and precise attacks. **'Waltz:' A single concentrated slash **'Dance of the Fire God: Burning Sun:' A circular slash that appears to create flames, it slashes several meters past the blade. **'Dance of the Fire God: Fire Chariot:' A jump followed by a flip in the air performed when the enemy attacks head-on, the momentum given by the flip is used to cut the back of the enemy. **'Dance of the Fire God: Parhelion Rainbow:' When about to hit, Tanjirou seemingly transforms into a fire and reappears several meters away. **'Dance of the Fire God: Shining Sun Stab:' A spiraling flaming stab. **'Dance of the Fire God: Solar Halo Dragon Dance:' A single slash capable of severing the head of multiple enemies at once, it greatly increases power and halts regeneration completely for some time. **'Dance of the Fire God: Soaring Flame Haze:' The tip of the blade becomes hazy while flames envelop it, giving the illusion of being shorter. *'Breath of Thunder:' A breathing technique that focuses on the legs. It concentrates every muscle and forces oxygen into the blood vessels, allowing for explosive speed in one direction. **'Clap of Thunder:' The primary technique of the breath of thunder, it allows for a sudden burst in speed forward, creating the sound of thunder while moving. **'Waltz Flash:' A combination of Waltz and Clap of Thunder, charges with high speed and slashes at the neck of the enemy. *'See-Through World:' Through becoming aware of every part of his body, and "closing" any unneeded actions out like one would close their eyes when trying to hear something, Tanjirou can enter the "see-through world." His speed and strength increase dramatically, and he becomes capable of seeing through an enemy, becoming able to observe every muscle, blood vessels, lungs, and all their contractions. In this state, his battle spirit, emotions, and intent are impossible to detect. Key: Post-Demon Slayer Training | Post-Rehabilitation Training | Post-Zeroshiki Training | Post-Pillar Training Others Notable Victories: Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia) Izuku’s Profile (Speed was equalized and 8-C versions were used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kimetsu no Yaiba Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Morality Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Holy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Male Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Humans Category:Tier 8